


Hankystuck

by glasvegi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fisting, Hankystuck, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenobiology, notdone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasvegi/pseuds/glasvegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets where the hanky code is applied to the troll's blood color with a healthy dose of headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hankystuck

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon (for this piece at least) is that male trolls have shorter, stubbier bulges than female trolls, by the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Sollux does love things that come in twos. Aradia has an idea.  
> Much love and complete devotion to tears_on_ice for the beta.

“Sollux! I have an idea.”  


“You were just with Terezi. This can’t be good.” The wicked grin showing much too many teeth did nothing to quell Sollux's apprehension either.  


Aradia laughed, raising her eyebrows. “Don’t you want to know what it is?”  


Sollux sighed, leaning forward to rest his head against his matesprit’s shoulders. “Just get it over with, AA. Give me the punishment the lesgislacerator and her insane fieldwork assistant have sentenced me to.”  


Aradia ruffled his hair and flicked his forehead. “It’s a good idea seeing as it's basically yours. And I think you’ll like it. Come on!” Sollux let himself be dragged through the hall until they reached the door to his respite block.  


“Forward much? If you just wanted to get off, you could’ve just said so. Not like I’d judge you. Much.”  


She pushed the door open and smiled, less teeth and the glint leaning on malicious gone from her eyes. Her expression was soft as she looped an arm around his waist and lead him inside.  


“That’s not it, thilly honkbeatht. Wait here.”  


Sollux made himself comfortable, taking off his socks and cracking his neck, stretching his arms above his head. As he took off his bi-color glasses, Aradia bounded back in with an arsenal of lube, bottles cradled in her arms and falling out all around her.  


“Hold on.” She dropped all of the bottles that hadn’t managed to escape onto the bed and tried to stand them up.  


“So,” she began, motioning Sollux to sit next to her, “Remember when I fingered you?”  


Sollux double facepalmed as he sat and muttered between clenched teeth, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but please elaborate.”  


Aradia leaned forward and rested a hand on his knee, earnest expression unbreakable as she stared into his eyes. “Well, I had my hand in your nook, and I was kind of… Moving it back and forth, and you were making this cute little sounds like-“  


“Okay okay jeez, I remember. What about it?”  


Sollux’s face was ashy yellow and burning up with the head of his blush. Aradia reached out and ran a hand down his neck. “You really liked that, right? And I know you like things that come in twos, and I… Uh… May have heard you talking to Karkat a couple days ago?”  


Sollux’s blood rushed in two opposite directions, arousal and something that might have been interpreted as nervousness burning inside his body. He opened his mouth a couple times but couldn’t say a thing; Aradia just snickered at him.  


“You look like a seadweller! Where are your fins? Oh, maybe I should call you Ampora, my little cuttlefish…”  


“Don’t even joke about that.” Sollux groaned, flopping down onto his stomach and covering his face with his hands. “AA, at this rate, you won’t get anywhere near my nook for perigees.”  


Aradia lied down next to him and put an arm across his shoulders. “Sorry, Sollux. But is that something you want? Sounded really enthusiastic talking about it to your moirail, anyways.”  


His nod made his upper body bob up and down; Aradia couldn’t hold back her broad smile. When his breath made the comforter too stuffy and damp, Sollux raised his head and motioned to the bottles next to them. “Preparing for war on my nook? Are you sure you don’t need any more, I mean, AA, you could probably only drown one adult troll in all that lube.”  


Aradia held up a bottle with two tubes inside, red and blue lubes twisting together to feed into one pump. She could see him gulp.  


“I forgive you for everything. That’s sick.”  


Aradia pulled off her kneesocks and threw them on the ground to join the empty bottles that had been there prior to her arrival. “I knew you’d like this one. Don’t mock me, we’ll need a lot of this. And I’m surprised you haven’t filled your recuperacoon with this stuff, you love how it feels so much.”  


“Oh god, shut up. So how do you wanna start?”  


Aradia pulled Sollux up to lean his back against the wall and sat on his lap, her thighs against the rough denim of his jeans. "You have a pail?"  


"Always. Not gonna do much good if you forget it, though. Again."  


“You just won't admit you like it. That kink is just too basic for a cool troll like you. But, how about we start," she bit Sollux's neck, leaving fresh teethmarks to join the fading bruises littering his skin, "How we always do?”  


They leaned forward and tipped their heads the same way, trying to play it off by rubbing their noses together and stifling giggles before pressing their mouths together. Sollux started moving his lips right away, taking Aradia’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting it before licking her lipstick away. Aradia whined and shifted a hand under her skirt to pull her panties out of the way of her bulge.  


When Sollux released her lip, her tongue was right there in his mouth, filling him up and completely dominating and overwhelming him with her taste. She licked the roof of his mouth and Sollux bucked his hips, his bulge sliding out of its sheath. Aradia pulled away, and a line of spit connected their mouths.  


“Always so sloppy!” She pulled her shirt over her head, only catching the fabric on her horns for a second before it joined her socks on the floor. She reached out and pulled Sollux’s off too, throwing it behind her. She trailed her fingers over his grub scars and brought her fingers down to the front of his jeans, outlining his bulge through the denim. Aradia shifted back to get her hands on the opening of Sollux’s jeans, and he felt his bulge slide the rest of the way out of its sheath. Fully extended and curled up inside his pants, Aradia could only see the tip as it poked through his now open fly.  


“Look! He’s waving at me!”  


“AA.”  


“It’s so cute!”  


“Don’t call my bulge cute. Please.”  


“Okaaay.” Aradia pulled his pants down past his hips, Sollux using his psionics to lift his body to facilitate her efforts.  


“If you’re gonna use those, you can just get undressed all by yourself. Could probably pail just as well, right?”  


Sollux ran his hands down her arms and pulled her close, kissing her slowly. “It wouldn’t be as good as you. Nobody could be.”  


When his jeans joined the rest of the clothes in a pile, Aradia turned to Sollux with a grin that stretched her face open.  


“What?” Sollux sighed, preparing himself for very little pailing and lots of Aradia’s dumb jokes. It wouldn’t be the first time.  


“It’s still waving at me.”  


Sollux rolled his eyes, fingers circling the waistband of her skirt and pulling it away from her body.  


"Seriously though, you didn’t wear underwear today? Again? And the skirt", she pushed his fingers away gently, “Stays on. For now.”  


Sollux shivered and pulled the comforter over his shoulders. “I see your ulterior motives, but freezing me won’t get you anything besides a shitty hive and a pissed off lusus.”  


Aradia kissed his shoulder and crawled away from him, reaching down the other side of the bed. “Here, wear my shirt.” Sollux pulled the t-shirt over his head quickly, centering her sign on his chest.  


“You sure you’re ready for this?”  


“Really? That’s the least sexy thing you could say right now.”  


“You have a piece of quilted cloth wrapped around your shoulders. Don’t try to talk to be about being sexy.” Aradia crossed her legs, letting her bulge snake out further from her panties and giving Sollux a clear view of it. She opened a bottle of lube and started squeezing lines onto her fingers, spreading it around and coating her hand. “And I’d rather have an unsexy conversation than an unwelcome hand in your nook. Lie down.”  


“Well said.” He got onto his back and waited for- _finally_ \- some contact to his neglected bulge and nook.  


Aradia ducked her head down to Sollux’s lap and let a hot breath out across his squirming bulge.  


She straightened and looked him right in the eyes. “You didn’t answer me.”  


“You’re shitting me, I just fucking said yes, just do it-“  


“Do what?” Aradia grinned. “Say it.”  


Sollux groaned in frustration, but his hips jerked at the command.  


"I want your hands on me, want your mouth on my nook and your hands... I want your hands, both your hands in my nook, need-" Aradia brought the tip of his bulge into her mouth and lolled her tongue around it, running her hands over the length of it, smearing the lube on her fingers.  


She pulled off, whispered "Consent is sexy", and pulled his bulge up to get at his nook.  


"Take care of this while I'm working okay?"  


Sollux grasped his bulge and ran his hands down it slowly, coating it in lube and making sure to hold it out of Aradia's way as she leaned closer to his nook. She pressed her tongue against the folds of his nook, building up pressure and heat before sliding in between and circling his nook entrance, basking in the keens and whimpers coming from Sollux. When she finally pushed inside with her tongue, muscles loosening quickly, he sighed deeply.  


"You gonna do it sometime today?"  


"Hold your hoofbeasts! Haven't you ever heard of pity courtship?"  


"You've gotten me to pail with grubsauce and cheese before."  


"Shhhhh, only pails now." Aradia popped the cap on the closest lube, slathered it on her fingers with less artful precision than before, and started to rub it around Sollux's nook, slipping inside with a finger and then adding more. When two fingers went in easily, she leaned forward on Sollux's torso, hand still inside him and kissed him softly as she fit used her remaining fingers to tease the lips of his nook.  


"Doing okay?  


"Yeah. Keep going."  


Aradia spread her fingers against the loosening muscle, curling towards the press of his bone sheath as she added a third and Sollux shuddered. His bulge was moving less, though, and slowly retracting back into his sheath as Aradia picked up the lube again.

"Okay, this is the hardest part. You want the red and blue stuff?"

"Is that even a question? And... Can you wait a minute?"

Aradia nodded, kissing Sollux deeply as he moved his hips on her hand, grinding her fingertips against the walls of his nook. With a deep breath, the last bit of tension melted away and he whined, urging her forward. Aradia coated her hand up to her wrist in red and blue lube, then leaned down to bite bruises on Sollux's grub scars and hip bones as she fit her last finger inside. His breathing was stuttering and hitching; she kept her hand still as she reached her other one up to stroke at his horns. He hummed softly, closing his eyes as his bulge began to poke back out of its sheath. More lube was added around the opening to his nook and her hand moved more easily, sliding into his nook with every inhale until only her thumb was outside. Aradia shifted her hand out, earning a whine from Sollux, and tucked her thumb in before pushing back in. Most resistance was gone and as she slid back in, Sollux's bulge emerged the rest of the way.

"You're doing so well, Sollux! Can I curl my fingers?"

Sollux whined and pushed his body down on her hand; Aradia curled her hand into a fist and brought it back towards the opening of his nook and thrust it forward slowly. He whined and chittered, fingers wrapping around his bulge. "Both... Please..." Sollux murmured, grinding down on Aradia's wrist and bucking his hips up. She withdrew her hand, drenched with lube and nook fluids the same dull yellow as his blood, and doused her other hand in slippery, clear liquid.

"This one's cherry flavored, you know. It was Terezi's idea; she sad it would be great for when I eat you out after this." She lined up both her hands at Sollux's hole and waited for the okay.

"Remember when I asked you to not talk about Terezi while we pail? It's kinda weird, even by your standards. And do it. Just," he winced when her fingertips started to stretch him vertically, "Go slow."

Aradia pressed forward as slow as she could, watching her hands disappear into Sollux. He took them with a jerk and a cry of pleasure at being stretched so far, but the pain was a little too much to be delicious, and he kept wincing and whining. Whenever he did, she stopped, kissed his thighs, his chest, the folds of his nook. He was shaking when he had her up to her wrists, filling his nook until he thought he would split open.

"Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" Aradia curled both of her hands into fists and pulled them apart slightly, pressing against the walls of Sollux's nook and as she brought them back together, he came with a whine and a shudder, wracking muscles forcing her hands almost all the way out of his nook. The pail, sitting on the floor next to the bed, stayed there, forgotten and irrelevant. She drew them out slowly, one at a time, and leaned in to lick his flushed nook lips.

"Terezi lied; this is definitely strawberry."

Sollux closed his eyes, nook throbbing and a dull ache settling over his lower half. "AA?"

"Yes?" She licked the remaining lube and nook fluid from her lips and pulled her skirt up, taking her bulge in hand and pushing her fingers into her nook.

Sollux pulled her down until their faces were close, bodies parallel, and he could get a hand up under her skirt and a mouth on her neck. When he bit down, drawing dark red blood, she came in one big gasp, hand grabbing reflexively towards a pail that wasn't there, and crumpled against him with the aftershock.  


"Thanks." 

"Any time."  


"I think you enjoyed that just as much as I did, AA. Maybe even more; It looked like you were going to come during most of that. I'm surprised you lasted this long."  


"Had to see you through it, didn't I? Couldn't leave my matesprit hanging with two hands in his nook.  


Sollux tried to suppress a yawn and said, "I heard you talking to TZ. That's why I was... Talking about it with... KK." His eyes slowly shut and Aradia patted his hair down, lightly thumbing the tips of his horns.  


"Sneaky bastard."  


She rested her head on Sollux's shoulder and fell asleep smiling.


End file.
